1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket, and more particularly, to a socket for receiving an electronical element, such as an IC (integrated circuit) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a socket is needed to receive an IC package and make electrical connection between the IC package and a circuit board on which the socket is mounted. A conventional socket which is used for receiving an IC package is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication NO. 2002-343522. Referring to its FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 6, the IC socket comprises a socket body 10 and a platform 30 located above the socket body 10 for loading an IC package 4. A pair of latches 32 are provided to press two sides of the IC package 4 and position the IC package 4 in the IC socket. Since only two sides of the IC package 4 are pressed, an unbalanced force which is exerted on a top surface of the IC package 4 may bring a distortion of the IC package 4, especially in the case that a great force is exerted on the IC package with a small thickness.